


when the heat hits

by realeyesrealize



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realeyesrealize/pseuds/realeyesrealize
Summary: Dan's aircon isn't working and Phil may or may not be the repairman.





	when the heat hits

**Author's Note:**

> written for @phandomficfests summer au flash fic fest.

Dan was going to move to Antarctica, he decided then and there, with his bare back stuck inside the fridge and drops of sweat running down his face and into his open mouth. He could probably film himself and put it on YouTube, going viral would surely fund his new home among the penguins. He’d heard brilliant things about them if Planet Earth was to be trusted. He even had the soundtrack from Happy Feet playing on the background for ambience. 

Now, Dan shouldn’t have been in this situation. The flat having aircon was one of his requirements and, boy, had he been happy when he found the perfect one with aircon installed and big windows that would let all the air in at night. So, colour him surprised when the first heat wave of the Summer striked and the amazing, beautiful, refreshing aircon turned into a stupid, useless, non-functional machine. 

Not to worry, though. After letting out a string of swears that would make his grandma not talk to him anymore, he phoned his landlord, who very enthusiastically let Dan know that it was in fact working last time he’d checked before renting out the flat. In turn, Dan had not so kindly explained to him that he needed aircon to survive and that this was the most angry he had ever been in his entire life. Long story short, someone was coming over to repair it at some point today, which left Dan trying to stay alive until then. 

_Finally_ , the doorbell rang after what felt like hours but was probably half an hour. He unstuck himself from the fridge and walked to the door, not even bothering to put a t-shirt on because what was even the point? Public decency did not apply in hell. 

“Thank God you’re here. Come on in,” he said, not even bothering to look at the repairman. The guy followed him into the lounge. “Welcome to hell. There’s the bad boy,” he pointed to the machine stuck to his wall. 

Nothing happened. The repairman just stood there and looked at him, confused. Dan took a second to properly look at him. Firstly, he was bloody attractive. Secondly, his outfit didn’t exactly scream repairman, more like _I just got out of bed_ , with sweatpants and a graphic tee and fucking _slippers_. He wasn’t even carrying any tools. So either he was an incredibly lazy but resourceful handyman, or he just wasn’t the repairman. 

“You’re not here to fix the aircon, are you?” Dan asked. 

The stranger shook his head. “I’m actually your neighbour? Phil, just moved in the other day. I work late nights and your music is too loud for me to sleep.” 

His music. Fucking Happy Feet was was keeping his neighbour awake. Dan was mortified. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. It’s been a stressful day.” 

“I can see,” Phil said as he pointedly looked at his naked torso, a playful smile on his lips. 

Dan began wondering if he had passed out from the heat at some point and woken up on the set of a very low-budget porno. He hoped not; he was too hot and weak to perform. On the off chance that this was still real life, he filed the information away for future purposes and went over to turn off the music. 

“Better now?” he asked. 

“Yeah, thanks! I’ll see myself out.”

Phil began walking towards the door. Dan followed him at a loss of what to do. 

“See you around?” Dan asked when Phil had already opened the door. 

“Hope so. Even though your taste in music is shit, mate.” And with that he left, closing the door behind him. 

Dan stood in the entrance, dazed from how fucking gorgeous his neighbour was and from how utterly bizarre the situation had been. He could only hope that he was in a much better shape next time they met, if he did survive his fight against the elements, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> It's too hot here. That's my only excuse. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://tulipau.tumblr.com/post/175677618458/title-when-the-heat-hits-word-count-665-tags). You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cloudfIuffer).


End file.
